Warping Teleportation
The ability to create a warp field around a targeted space that will send everything within to another point in space. A combination of Portal Creation and Teleportation. Also Called * Portal Teleportation * Teleportation Rift * Warp Point Capabilities The user distorts the space around target turning it into a warp field, and collapsing matter within the field through a spacial distortion into a dimensional void, instantly teleporting the target to another location. The exiting warp points can also appear within solid matter, allowing one to teleport objects into another object. Powerful users can have these warps link through space, time, and even alternate dimensions, allowing travel to anywhere. Since the warp leads to a dimensional void, they can also have the targeted objects sent to the void instead of ejecting them back out at another location. They can also throw the warp as projectiles, creating the spacial distortions upon the warp striking the target. Universal Difference Normal teleportation targets physical matter in order to move from one location to another, which limits it to teleporting the entire object. Warping Teleportation targets the space around the said matter, thus allowing one to control the size of the warp field, choosing to teleport only parts of the target, effectively allowing the user to sever the spatial connection of the victims and shred them to pieces. Applications * Attack Reversal: Warp incoming attacks away and back at the sender. * Dimensional Travel: Warp into a dimensional void to serve as a link to alternate dimensions and timelines. * Dimensional Storage: Store objects in dimensional void and bring it out when needed. * Location Swapping: Create two simultaneous warps at two separate locations, causing whatever each warp contains to switch locations. * Partial Teleportation: Capturing a part of the target's body to warp it away, causing tearing damage. * Remote Teleportation: Create warps remotely without need for physical contact. * Spatial Distortion: Warp fields causes distortions in space to drag targets into it. * Teleportation: Create a warp around oneself to teleport to another location. * Time Travel: Create a warp via the "slingshot effect" around oneself to warp through time. Techniques * Portal Creation: A warp is basically an instant-use portal, shifting anything from one location to another via an inter-dimensional connection. * Spatial Attacks: Warp away parts of a target, tearing the part away. * Spatial Expansion: Conscious and controlled spatial warping of objects and the like wherever one can envision. * Spatial Slicing: Create a distortion that removes a sliver of space to slash through matter. * Telefragging: Warp weapons into targets, piercing them with no resistance. * Teleportation Combat: Include warps into one's battle style. Variations * Dimensional Distortion: Warp fields causes distortions in the dimensional void. * Spatial Displacement: Displacing everything within a targeted area. * Spatial Mimicry: By having one's body become the warp, warping even parts of one's body. * Subspace Travel: Warp fields enter a dimensional void before exiting. * Teleportation Barrier Generation: A warp field placed in front as a shield. * Teleportation Orb Generation: Concentrating warp fields into orbs. Associations * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimension Shifting * Hyperspace Travel * Planeswalking: To travel not just between worlds but their various underlying existential planes. * Space-Time Manipulation * Space-Time Rift * Time Portal Creation * Warp Energy Manipulation Limitations * Users of Portal Negation, Teleportation Diversion and Teleportation Negation can affect this power. * User must be careful of telefrag. Known Users Manga/Anime * Ōetsu Nimaiya (Bleach) * Noba (Bleach) * Kagerōza Inaba (Bleach) * Ōko Yushima (Bleach) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Obito Uchiha (Naruto) Video Games * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Chaos Control users (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) Western Series * Breach (Generator Rex) * Blink (Marvel Comics) Gallery File:Chōkaimon.png|Ōetsu Nimaiya (Bleach) casting a Chōkaimon around Ichigo, warping him straight back to the human world. File:Noba_Teleporting.gif|Noba (Bleach) creating a wormhole around himself, warping himself to another dimension and then back at some other location. File:Yushima's_Spatial_Displacement.gif|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) using Sumitsukigasa to open a Dangai portal around himself, instantly teleporting to another location. File:Breach_Firing_Portals.png|Breach (Generator Rex) firing portals as projectiles, which will instantly warp whatever they hit to her pocket dimension or to another spatial location. File:Dimensional_Cape.png|Meta Knight (Kirby) using his Dimensional Cape as the warp, using it to exit the dimension and reappear at another location. File:Clarice_Ferguson_(Earth-295).png|Blink (Marvel Comics) creating teleportation warps that will teleport any matter caught within, and even "cut up" targets by hitting only portions. File:Kakashi_Using_Kamui_on_Himself.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui to create a barrier space on his hand to drag himself out of the other dimension, and can even solidify the barrier into shurikens to warp anything they cut. File:Obito's_Kamui.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to create a barrier space around whatever he is holding onto, dragging it into his right eye and into a dimensional void, even himself. File:Shadow_Chaos_Control.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Chaos Control to create spacial warps to teleport himself and others through space via chaos energy. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare Powers Category:Remote Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Transportation